Pages From a Notebook
by Strumwulf
Summary: Various scenes, scraps, and one-shots I've written for Daria.
1. Grendel Vivant

Part 1 – Beginnings

Daria set down her copy of My Little Chickadee, and sighed. Hunter Rose once again proved that he was a genius and a master of his craft. She had learned more about writing from reading his work, than any of her teachers had ever taught her. Daria glanced over at the New York Times article with the picture of Hunter Rose and his new ward, Stacy, laying next to her book, and felt the jealous rage bubble up from the bottom of her soul once again. Stacy was just a little girl, she knew nothing about the greatness of the man that had taken her in. Daria knew if she could just meet Hunter, she would learn more in that little bit of time, than anyone else in the world could teach her. Except for Him, Grendel, the bringer of death, the man that was called the Devil. If Hunter Rose was the man that captivated her mind, then the Grendel spoke to the darkness in her heart. The need to cut loose and act without regards to consequences.

Just as she collected everything she could find about Hunter Rose, she did the same for the Grendel. Her collection started with the poem Beowulf, and then jumped to copies of articles from historical journals that made mention of figures similar to Grendel, to a whole scrapbook filled with articles from various newspapers that mentioned Grendel's activities. She even managed to get some crime scenes photos from one of his attacks, depleting her Montana Cabin Fund to do so.

At least they were moving to Maryland soon. It would be easier to get to New York from there. She would have to look into the school clubs and see if any had a trip scheduled to go to New York, Drama or Art, most probably.

Daria took one last look at the picture of Stacy, as she gathered her fencing gear. She knew who would she would be seeing her opponents at today's practice. Hopefully, no would be hurt.

A Party with a Rose  
Daria/Grendel Crossover

Hunter Rose's Penthouse Suite

"Uncle Larry, what do you do for Mr. Rose?" Stacy asked.  
"I keep track of people, Stacy. What they do, who they know, and so on." Larry answered.  
"Oh, I sorta of do the same thing for the Fashion Club. Who's popular, who's not, what they're wearing." Squeaked Stacy.  
"Evening, Larry. So this is the niece you told me about." Hunter said as he step into the room and leaned on his cane. "A lovely flower that will grow only more beautiful with age and experience. But allow me to make a small change, dear."  
"Change what, Mr. Rose. Oh, I know I chose the wrong shoes to go with this dress." Stacy said between gasps as she started to hyperventilate.  
"The shoes go quite well with your dress, Stacy. It's your hairstyle. It does not do you justice. While, it may be fine at school, tonight it will not do. Let's get your hair out of those braids and brushed out." Hunter said as he stepped up to Stacy and started undoing her braids.  
"Hunter, when your right, your right. She should wear her hair out more often. I wonder if we can get some of Amanda's time before Stacy has to go back to Lawndale." Larry said as he admired Stacy's new style. "Why don't I go see if young Stacy is ready and borrow one of her brushes, so we can do this right.  
"I'll give her call in the morning, Larry. I'm sure Amanda will be able to squeeze us in." Hunter said as he continued working on Stacy's hair.  
"Amanda Beard, the top stylist in New York. You want me to talk to her?" Squeaked Stacy as she perked up.  
"Of course, I consider myself a man of good taste, and I believe in making works of art where I can." Hunter replied.  
"Here's the brush, you wanted to Uncle Hunter," said Stacy as she skipped into the room followed by Larry.  
"Thank you, sweetheart. Stacy, I want you to meet Uncle Larry's niece, Stacy." Hunter said as he took the brush out of Stacy's hand.  
"Oh, wow, I don't think I've meet someone with same name before," said the two girls simultaneously.  
Hunter and Larry let out a small chuckle at the sight of the two girls' reaction. Then Hunter finished his work on Stacy's hair. "Well, let's us be on our way, now that we are all here and ready." With that, Hunter offered a hand to the younger Stacy, and an arm to the older Stacy, and escorted the two girls out of the penthouse with Larry just behind them.

Daria: Grendel Reborn

Daria looked at the mask in her hands, as always the black cloth with the white eye slashes called to her. This would be the first time she would actually wear it. It has been a year since the Grendel was slain and revealed to be Hunter Rose, and Daria felt she was ready to take up his mantle. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail and slipped the mask on. With the mask in place, it seem that all her senses sharpened, and all her concerns and worries dropped away. It was time to dance in the night. Grendel picked up her fork and leaped from the roof of the high school. She dashed from shadow to shadow, from the ground to roofs, heading deeper into the city.

Grendel hung from the edge of the roof, watching as a small gang surrounded two women. She recognized them as Daria's sister's friends. While, she did not care for any of the people below her, Grendel decided that saving the girls would be a good way to announce her return to the world. With barely a thought, she let go of the roof and feel onto her prey. The first one fell when she broke his neck landing on him, and the second was speared at the same time. The third and forth lost their heads, as Grendel pulled the fork free from the second, then swung her terrible weapon through their necks as she dashed passed them. Grendel then stalked toward the final gang member, backing him into the wall. She gently traced the fork up the man's body, leaving twin gashes until she stopped over his heart. Then sparks leaped down the twin blades, filling the air with smell of ozone, burnt flesh and screams of agony.

Stacy looked up as the screams stopped, and saw her savior. She stood in a pool of moonlight, and was dressed in a body hugging black suit. The only color was the white gloves, boots, and the two slashes running over the eyes. Stacy started hyperventilating as she recognized who stood before her. It was the Devil herself, the dark slayer, Grendel.

Grendel turned to the two girls, and with a soft voice that grabbed their attention said, "Ms. Griffin, Ms. Rowe. I have saved your lives this night, now your lives are mine to do with as I see fit. Tell all who ask, that I did this. Do not fail!"  
With that, Grendel slid back into shadows of the alley and disappeared from view.


	2. Long Road Home

Long Road Home - Space Fold

Daria sighed as she tried to get comfortable against the wall of the bunker, she and Jane had been directed to shortly after the Main Gun of the SDF-1 fired and its failed take off, then sky filling with an assault force, the size of which hadn't been seen in one place since the Unification War(1).

"What's bugging you, amiga?" asked Jane, who was stretched on the floor next to Daria.

"Just thinking about everything that has happened today."

"Heh, it's not everyday, you get to see an invasion. I've got some ideas for a couple works, when we get out of here. So who do you think these guys are?"

"I don't think they're from Earth, Jane. There were too many units, plus it appeared they came from orbit."

"So do you think they're real aliens, or just a rebel group that had been hiding on the Moon or Mars and finally decided to make themselves known?" Jane asked as she sat up slightly, leaning back on her forearms.

"I'm going with real aliens this time, Jane. The government broke or absorbed most of the rebel groups at the end of war, and the last group that operated in space, were responsible for the destruction of Mars Base Sara, and you know what happened to them."

"Yeah, can't believe Penny was stupid enough to get involved with a group like that." Jane replied grimace. "You think Aunt Amy is fine?"

"Probably, she headed to the ship when this mess all started, we talked briefly."

"That's good. You're family's pretty cool, hate to see you loose any of it."

"Me too, Jane. Me too." Daria placed her hand on top of Jane's, when a wave of energy swept through the room(2). In what seemed forever and just a second, the pair saw a thousand pasts and futures, where they meet earlier and later, were friend, enemy, lover, male and female, and variations in between. When asked later about what they saw, each would only say that they saw themselves standing side by side, Daria wearing a Dress White Uniform with commander bars, & Jane wearing a Red and White flight suit(3). Then just as suddenly, the images vanished. A slight rush of air was heard before suddenly stopping, and the feeling of weightlessness informed everyone that everything had changed.

From a far corner of the bunker, a man's voice could be heard saying, "I don't think we're in Kanas anymore, Toto."

(1) I'm mainly using the Robotech timeline here with changes as needed for the story. Instead of a Global Civil War, I'm using a series of escalating conflicts across the world that eventually lead to the formation of a unified world government, which is called the Unification War. The main conflicts are ended with the arrival of the SDF-1 in 1999, but various conflicts continue until 2003-4. Daria graduates high school in June 2009 and is invited to attended the Launch Day celebrations by Aunt Amy along with Jane.

(2) The wave of energy is the space fold sphere expanding to encompass Macross Island.

(3) Jane's flight suit is similar to Miriya's after she joins Skull Squadron.


	3. Long Road Home  Date Challenge

Long Road Home - A Daria/Robotech Crossover

Disclaimer: Characters are owned by their respective creators.

Prometheus Search and Rescue Control Center

Daria groaned as she saw the IFF code for Dixon's Veritech on her SAR plot. "Better, get this over with." she thought as she selected the plane icon and initiated comms.

"Dixon, what the hell did you to do to your poor plane?" Daria said with a hint of exasperation appearing in her usual flat tone.

"Angel, darling! Just who I wanted to talk too. So there I was on the six of on those fighters, got him nice and bracketed, and take my shot. Next thing I know all my proximity alarms are going off. A couple pods had popped into my 6 and opened up. Then my thrusters go dead, and all my reaction mass is vented. So I play dead until I hear your wonderful voice." Ben replied in his cheerful aww-shucks manner.

Daria updates the plane status and forwards the info to the nearest SAR unit. "All right, Dixon. I have unit in route to haul your ass back to the barn. Keep an eye out for Tyrel, I'm sure he'll have words for you. Fokker definitely does."

"Both of them, I'm doomed. Can't you hide me somewhere, Angel."

"Not unless you know where Hunter's little love nest is. But since you can't move, you can't get there, so your out of luck. You know if you quit getting your ass shot, they wouldn't be there tearing into it."

"If I could get there, would you join me?"

"No, Dixon. I don't go to strange places with men who can't fly home."

"So, if I make back to the barn on my own, you'll go with me?"

"Manage it for a full week, and I'll think about it."

"You're on, Angel."

"Later, Dixon. I've got a board to clear." Daria said as she closed comms and switched to the next plane.

Prometheus Mess Decks

Daria is eating a meal by herself, when Jane sits down across from her wearing a red and white flight suit.

"Hey, Amiga. I heard you agreed to go on a date with Junker."

"Junker?"

"Dixon, Starbuck finally gave him a handle. So, it's true?"

"If he manages to get back to the barn on his own for a full week, I'll consider it."

"So you're not breaking out your dancing shoes anytime soon."

"Probably not. So what have you been up to, Jane?"

"Breaking in a new wingman, drawing, trying to get the TV station to show Sick Sad World."

"How's that going?"

"Not well. They said if I can get thousand people to sign a petition, they'll consider it."

"How signatures do you have?"

"Counting you, two."

"I could probably get Aunt Amy to sign as well, but beyond that I don't anyone else who might want to watch.


	4. Alex & Daria  Tom Makes a Move

Daria's eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed in suspicion when she saw Tom leaning on his car outside her house.

"What are you doing here?" she spat out.

"Waiting for you, Daria. I want to talk to you." Tom replied with charming smile on his lips. "Let's talk in the car."

"Let's not. You want to debate on which dead communist leader is more screwed up or you here for something more specific?" Daria snarked as she stood on the lawn.

"No, I want to talk about us. Besides I thought you liked those debates?"

"That doesn't matter. We're barely friends, Tom, there is no us!" Daria snapped. "You're my best friend's boyfriend. I'm your friend's girlfriend, and that's it."

"What do you see in him anyway? He's a jock, and you're the anti-jock." Tom shot back.

"Alex does something, very few people, I've meet has done."

"Really, what? Shown you how to shot pumpkins from 500 yards?" Tom said derisively.

"Besides that, he challenges me, Tom. He makes me look at my assumptions and test them. I've grown since I've meet him. If there is nothing else, you want. You should go talk to Jane."

Tom took two long steps forward and grab Daria by her arms and in a harsh whisper. "I don't want to see or talk to Jane. I want you!" Then he kissed her. Daria stiffened first in panic, then in rage. She suddenly relaxed, and Tom let go of the kiss and her arms. "That's was good." Tom commented with a smug tone.

"Really?" Daria said with a sarcastically laced tongue, as she laid one hand on Tom's cheek. "Then you're going to love this." Then she grabbed the back of Tom's head, pulling it down, while slamming her other hand into his diaphragm. As Tom tried to suck in a breath, he found himself looking straight into Daria's burning gaze, before she punched him in the nose.

"Come near me again, and this will be a pleasant memory. Now get out of my sight." Daria growled out before shoving him at his car. Tom stumbled back, and fell to the ground when he reached the curb.

As Daria walked into her house, she paused for a second, looked over her shoulder at Tom, and said in a soft voice that somehow carried across the distance. "I'm telling Jane and Alex."

Then the door closed with a slam.


	5. A Devil Strikes

Trennt woke up lying on the stage of McGrundys with a surge of anger. He had gone to sleep in his room after putting Janey into her proper place, and the fear of him into her friend. Getting to his feet, Trennt yelled, "Whoever did this better run. Because when I find you, I'm going to beat you black and blue."

"Really," said a soft feminine voice from behind Trennt "Here, you better use this. It'll even the odds" Trennt heard a brief scrap from the same direction as the voice, then felt something hit his feet as he turned. Looking down, Trennt recognized his guitar. Picking it up the neck, he gave it a couple of experimental swings, before growling, "Come out, girly. You don't want to make me madder. Maybe I won't mess up your face, when I show the error of your ways."

"Such an interesting offer, how could I possible refuse?" said the voice from above Trennt, before dropping in front of him so close that they could almost kiss. She was dressed in a black, form-fitting body-suit, with white boots and gloves. Once, she stood up, Trennt saw that she was wearing a black mask that was featureless except for white vertical lines that went from forehead to cheek, over each eye. A thick braid of brown hair hung over her left shoulder. "I really must thank you for the work you did on Jane and Daria. So broken, they'll fallow anyone that will protect them from you. Once, you're taken care of, I'll remake them in my image."

"Janey's mine," Trennt bellowed as he tried to grab the girl. "No one is taking her from me." The girl leaned backwards causing Trennt to miss her, and then popped back up slamming her forehead into his chin. Trennt stumbled back a step, then lunged forward swinging the guitar. The girl twirled out of the way of Trennt's charge, then sent him sprawling when she kicked him in the knee.

"Surely, you can do better then that." The girl taunted. "Oh, I forgot, you don't fight people that can fight back. Let me demonstrate, what it's like." She then crossed her arms and pulled something out of the top of each glove. A snap of the wrists revealed two batons, then quicker than Trennt could follow, she was in front of him, and pain erupted across his body. Minutes later, as Trennt gasped out, "Who?" between the screams of pain caused by the multiple broken bones and other damage.

The girl leaned down and whispered, "I'm Grendel". As she stood up, she took off her mask to reveal an older looking Daria. "Now for the coup de grace." Daria said as she reversed her grip on a baton. Pressing a button, sparks appeared along the shaft which was shoved into Trennt's chest and heart.


	6. 1000 Jakes  Green Ranger Rising

Jake woke to the sounds of an air raid siren, something he hadn't heard since he was a kid. Looking around, Jake was sure he was in his office, but something was off. Before, he could take a closer look, he heard Quinn shouting, "Daddy, we got to go to the shelter. Those stupid monsters are attacking again."

"Monsters, I'll save you, kiddo." Jake shouted as he dashed out of his office. Jake skidded to a stop when he saw Quinn coming into the reception area. "Where's Daria?" He asked with a confused air.

"Probably looking for her weird art friend again. I have enough problems without keeping track of Daria. C'mon, we got to go." Quinn said as she grabbed Jake's arm and lead him down to basement. "I wished we never came to Angel Grove. Everything was great in Lawndale, why did we have to move? Sure, Mom's bosses decide to open a new office, and she leapt at the chance to set-up and run it. Everything is great for Helen Morgendorffer, but my life is hell. Do you know how much work, I put into being the most popular girl in Lawndale? A lot! And none it works here! The most popular people are a stupid karate hunk and his friends. They're breaking all the rules. Jocks aren't supposed to hang out with Geeks, and whatever the others are. They're always doing something. Volunteering and doing martial arts or gymnastics, and who knows what else. And sweat, euhh! I can't keep up. Don't get me start on those stupid Power Rangers and all those monsters. I mean who wears primary colors anymore, and in spandex. Gahh. It's like fashion died at the city limits."

"Quinn, honey. Why are we down here again?" Jake asked as he got lost in Quinn's babble.

"Daddy, did you forget the last time? You almost got stepped on by that Mega-whatever, after chasing the monster and ranting about Grandpa."

"I did?" Jake answered in almost a whisper as he plopped down in a chair. Thinking to himself, "Something's wrong, I don't remember any of this? Did I have too much to drink last night? Better talk to Daria, find out what's going on, before asking Helen."


	7. Green Dragon Rising  Dragon's Lullaby

Ever since her rescue from Rita's dungeon, Jane has been very clingy with Daria. She moved in with the Morgendorffer's and sleeping in Daria's room. She had even transferred to Angel Grove High, and shared most of her classes with Daria, instead of continuing to be home schooled at the Angel Grove Artist colony. The few classes, that Jane didn't have with Daria, she shares with one or more of the other Rangers.

Late one night.

Daria woke to the sound of Jane whimpering in her sleep. Another nightmare. Getting out of her bed and setting down at the head of Jane's bed, Daria pulled Jane into her lap and held her. When Jane didn't relax, Daria reached into the air, and pulled out the Dragon Dagger. She started softly playing an lullaby on the Dragon Dagger. Jane's whimpering faded, and she snuggled into Daria's lap. Jane than sank into a deep sleep with a smile on her face.

Across the hall, Quinn woke to the sound of a flute. Annoyed that her beauty sleep had been interrupted, she got up, checked that her hair and outfit were perfect, then headed to Daria's room. Cracking the door, Quinn stopped and stared as she saw Daria mothering Jane and playing an oddly-shaped flute. She quietly closed the door and headed back to bed. As she laid down, she thought to herself, "Was that the Dragon Dagger that Daria was playing?


	8. Heart of the Rebellion

Quinn shifted slightly on the throne, taking care not to disturb her outfit. There were days like today, where she got annoyed at Nabooian tradition. Even with the climate control systems keeping the room cool, the formal dress and headpiece were sweltering. As much as she liked showing off the various outfits, she hadn't worked to become Queen to just be a fashion plate and figurehead for whatever faction controlled the planetary Senate. She wanted to help the people, like her idol, Queen Amidala had. Which is why she had put her plan in motion. No matter how it turned out, everything changed today. She looked over the room to see if all the players in this drama, where in their place. Andrea had guards stationed around the room, while she was dealing with the Imperial base, along with some outside assistance. Her handmaidens, Stacy, Brittany, Tiffany & Jennifer, were arrayed around the throne to assistance protect her as needed. Off to one side, stood Sandi resplendent in her imperial uniform, with her assistants, Brooke and Tori. Around the rest of the throne room, stood the usual supplicants, ministers, hanger-ons and assorted rabble that gathered here. She smiled as one of her pages, Link, came up with a message from the exterior security team. After reviewing the message, Quinn stood up.

"People of Naboo, I bring you terrible news. As you all know, earlier this week the Emperor disbanded the Senate, and made the sector Grand Moff responsible for administration of all the planets in the sector. Two days ago, the Emperor deployed a new weapon and destroyed our long time friend and ally, Alderran with one blow." Quinn paused for a second to let her announcement sink in before continuing. "The Holonet reports say that Alderaan was harboring the Rebellion and building weapons to wage war against the empire. Even if this was true, it does not excuse the destruction of an entire planet and its population. I declare that Emperor Palpatine has betrayed the principals he stood for as the Senator of Naboo, Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, and as the Emperor. Therefore, I declare that Naboo is now independent of the Empire, and will provide any and all aid to the Rebellion to Restore the Galactic Empire. Major Griffin will you join us?"

The Attention of everyone in the room shifted from Quinn to Sandi, who in her grey and black uniform stood out amongst the riot of color in the rest of the court. Sandy stepped forward and declared, "I'll never join you in committing treason. People of Naboo, if you forswear your queen's actions here and now, I promise no retribution will fall on your heads. The Emperor is merciful to those who give true allegiance. "

When no one else in the room moved or spoke out, Sandy scowled, then activated her comlink and ordered, "Activate Plan Tarkin. Authorization Zeta One." Turning to Quinn, Sandy crowed triumphantly "You thought your plan went unnoticed. Your own handmaiden betrayed you. Isn't that right, Stacy?"

Quinn smiled serenely, before replying, "I know she did, Sandy. I told her to tell you everything. Now, I do believe my other guests have something to tell you."

From the upper level of the throne room, the roar of a jetpack was heard as two Mandolorians descended. The one wearing green & black armor with orange highlights decended on a grapple line, while the other was wearing an older style of armor painted red and black stayed aloft using her jetpack. The green Mandolorian spoke in a flat, emotionless tone, "Major, your command has been taken prisoner, and all of the holonet stations and the spaceports have been secured. The Emperor's retreat is surrounded, as well. Will you surrender?"

Sandi started to pull her pistol, then saw black, as the green Mandolorian smashed her in the jaw with the butt of a rifle. As Sandi collapsed, Quinn bounded down the stairs from her throne, and then tackled the green armored Mandolorian in a hug. "Take off that helmet, Daria. So I can greet you properly." Quinn said as she held her sister at arm's length.


	9. Clone Wars

Daria stopped next to Ashoka at the edge of the roof and said, "Our Masters told us to stay out of trouble."

"Yep, Anakin was quite adamant about it this time."

"But, they don't know about the 2nd army coming at them, and comms are out."

"So we have 2 options, stop the army or drop in our masters and tell them about the other army."

"Lets do both. I've already recorded a holo and called Jane. She's rustling up an LAAT, and maybe even a squad of troopers."

"I like how you think. I've spotted a place we can hold them. Ready partner."

"Sure thing friend." Then the pair stepped off the ledge and were in freefall for a few seconds, before a LAAT came up under them doing a barrel roll and they caught hold of the straps hanging from the ceiling of the troop bay as they fell through the craft. Once they crafted leveled out, Daria poked her head in the pilot's compartment, and said, "Perfect timing as always, Jane. We needed to fly over the General's position, before Heading to these coordinates."

"Sure thing, amiga. We're going to get yelled at again aren't we?"

"If we live through this, you can perv on Master Kenobi all you want, as he gives us The Speech."

"Fine, we're coming up on one General now. Get ready."

Daria slipped back into the Troop Bay, and handed Ashoka the holo-player. As Jane banked over the Kenobi's and Skywalker's position, Ashoka leaned out of the LAAT and threw the holo-player at her Master and shouted, "We're taking care of a small problem, Master. Catch you later."

Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at each other, then at LAAT receding in the distance, then yelled simultaneously, "Rex" "Cody" "Get ready to follow that LAAT, the girls are getting into trouble."

The two clones looked at each other, shrugged, and then started yelling orders to prepare to breakout from their position.


	10. World's Shortest Crossovers

Various entries into the World's Shortest Crossovers at PPMB

(The Old Man's War)

Daria stood looking at herself in the mirror trying to absorb the changes. She looked 25 again, was green, and was in better shape than the entire Lawndale Football team had ever been. The fact she had cat eyes, helped distract from the fact she didn't need her glasses anymore.

Her door opened, a young & green Jane leaned leaned against the door frame and said, "C'mon, slow poke, let's go for a run. Then we'll rustled up a couple of these fine young gentlemen, and have our way with them."

(Sherlock Holmes)

Greetings readers, My name is Daria Morgendorffer. Let me tell you how I meet Jane Lane, and assisted her in solving the case, I call "The Study in Scarlet".

(Yu-Gi-Oh)

Daria stood on one of side of the dueling platform atop the Kaiba Corp blimp, across from her stood Jane. On the field, was a Blue-Eyes White Dragon on Daria's side of the field, while Slifer the Sky Dragon covered Jane's side of the field. Neither had any spell or trap cards on the field. (LP: Daria - 1000; Jane - 500)

"You defeated Obelisk the Tormentor, Jane. But I'm going to win this duel, and get your God card." Daria said as she drew a card. "First, I play Monster Reborn to bring my 2nd Blue-Eyes White Dragon back to the field. Now I play Polymerization, to fuse my 3 Dragons to summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Revealing the Third Blue Eyes White Dragon in her hand. "Since you have 4 cards in your hand, Silfer only has 4000 Attack Points. With Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's 4500 Attack points, I'm going to destroy your God Card and win this duel. Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack with Neutron Blast." As the attack faded, Jane was still standing with no change in her lifepoints.

Jane spoke with the deeper voice that she had when Yami took control, "I discard Kuriboh from my hand to stop all Battle Damage, Kaiba. You may have defeated Slifer the Sky Dragon, but this duel has not ended yet."

"Fine, show me how you're going to try to defeat me. I set one card face down and end my turn."

(Ah My Goddess)

Jane reached out of the blanket she had wrapped around her, and picked up the phone. Hitting the quick dial, she was surprised to hear, "You've reached the Goddess Relief Hotline. A representative will contact you shortly." instead of the usual greeting from the pizza place. Jane hung up, and dialed the pizza place again. As she placed the phone down, the TV suddenly switched from Sick Sad World to a video of a girl with reddish brown hair and glasses, wearing a green ancient Greek dress. The girl seemed to be looking around Jane's room, then Jane started to think she was dreaming or hallucinating, as the girl grabbed either side of the TV screen and started pulling herself out of the TV. Seconds later, Jane was backing towards the door as she stared at the girl that was floating in front of her.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Jane." The girl said. "I'm Daria, Goddess, 2nd Class, Limited. You've been granted one wish, and I'm here to facilitate the process."

"A goddess of what, and how do you know my name?" Jane said quickly.

"Cynics, and I read your file from Yggdrasil." Daria answered. "So what do you want to wish for?"


	11. Quinn of Hearts

Daria looked from her computer when she heard the hesitant knock on her door. "The person you are trying to reach is not available. Please leave a message at the beep." Daria said loud enough to be heard through the door.

The door opened, and Daria saw Quinn standing in the hallway. She started one of her standard replies to Quinn entering her room, when she noticed Quinn was holding a copy of Gray's Anatomy. "Why do you have that book, Quinn? It's a little of your league." Daria said snidely.

"Duh, I know it is, Daria." Quinn replied sharply. "I've been trying to read it, since Daddy had his heart attack. But it doesn't make any sense."

"You're serious about being a doctor?" Daria asked. "I hate to burst your bubble, but that's a lot of school, before you even start at a hospital."

"You're the smartest person I know, can't you help? Isn't there some trick to make understanding this easier?" Quinn begged as she waved the book at Daria.

"If you really want to do this, I'll help. But there's no real short cuts. You're going to have to do a lot of studying to get caught up on the basics, then we can look at what to do for college and Med school." Daria said sincerely.

"OK, how much studying are we talking about?" Quinn asked.

"We'll start easy, one to two hours each school night. I'll teach you some methods to make studying a bit easier, but there is a lot of material to cover. You might want to talk to Ms. Barch about this, as well as the Guidance Counselor."

"One to two hours! But my dating schedule?" Quinn wailed.

"Quinn, this is exactly what I'm talking about. You need to decide what's more important, dating every guy in the city, or becoming a doctor. I'm not saying, don't date, because that just drive both of us crazy. But, if you start this, you can't quit because Sandi says it's not Fashionable. If you blow this off, I'm not going to help you."

Quinn took a deep breath, then let it out, and sat down on Daria's bed. She sat there quietly for several minutes, then looked up at Daria with a determined expression. "Fine, I'll rearrange my schedule. When can we start?"

"How about Sunday? I need to get some items, so I can determine where you stand academically, then we'll go from there." Daria said.

Quinn smiled, then bounced over to Daria and hugged her. "Thanks, sis."


End file.
